1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair spray resin compositions, and more particularly, to water-based compositions which contain a multiple polymer system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present hair spray compositions, both pump spray and aerosol spray formulations, are described in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,145,147; 4,223,009; and 4,521,402. These compositions generally perform effectively in providing most of the properties considered desirable for hair preparation, including fine spray patterns, prolonged curl retention under humid conditions, good holding power, ease of removability, and resistance to build-up. However, these and other pump formulations available in the art contain a considerable amount of alcohol which is a volatile organic compound (VOC). Aerosol hair spray formulations also require hydrocarbons or other propellants which add to the VOC content of the composition. Recent state legislation, moreover, has required that hair spray compositions have a lower VOC level than is presently found in commercial hairspray compositions. More particularly, it is now necessary that such compositions contain VOC materials at a weight level of no more than 80% of the composition.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new water-based hair spray compositions which meet VOC standards while retaining the effective properties of presently available compositions for hair preparation and treatment.
Another object of the invention is to provide water-based hair spray compositions capable of providing a fine finishing mist at a high resin solids level and which is substantially moisture resistant, which also forms a stiff resin film on the hair of the user, and provides a good hold and curl retention, with superior shine, and feel, and low drying times, which approach the properties of alcohol-based systems.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent from the following more particular description thereof.